The present invention relates generally to a mooring device and, more specifically, to a mooring device attachable to a dock or a pier.
Long, long ago, early man crossed water on a log. The log came from near early man's path and was left on the other side of the water. Man then developed technology over the eons taking the humble log as a vessel and making canoes, oar powered ships, junks, sail powered ships, and the like. In recent centuries, people developed various propulsion systems for vessels. Then steamers, diesel ships, electric ships, nuclear powered ships, both on the water and below it entered the service of commerce and pleasure. However propelled, a ship eventually needs refueling, maintenance, to meet a schedule, or faces bad weather and the ship heads to a port. At the port, the ship then finds a berth or a slip near a dock. Presently, ships then tie to the dock and the crew then completes various tasks when dockside in preparation for the next voyage.
Ships come in various sizes from the enormous—aircraft carriers- to the smallest—john boats. Larger vessels require assistance from tugboats during docking and then large lines from the vessel to the tiedowns on the dock. Docks for large vessels have significant structure to themselves. Ships of smaller size serve the needs of commerce and pleasure. Similar to enormous ships, luxury yachts have their own lines that secure to exclusive docks. Pleasure craft then have various sizes and operate in both freshwater and saltwater. Pleasure craft can be owned by various members of the public with various levels of means. Owners of pleasure craft then dock them on waterways and bodies of water across the country. Pleasure craft tie up at docks in between voyages or when an owner has return to a land based occupation, often at a distance from the location of the pleasure craft.